H-Ö-L-J-E
H-Ö-L-J-E är en sång i avsnittet "Dagens Tips", describing the importance of what is at the end of a shoelace: an aglet. The song is played by Phineas, Ferb, and friends and sung by Phineas and Candace at a concert held in the Danville Arena, billed as "Phineas and Ferb's Aglet-Aid". It features overlapping lyrics and a catchy tune. The indented lines show lyrics that Phineas sings at the same time as the singers. Text Phineas: Genom öglan på skorna Jag säger bara som det e Inga fransar i änden Sångare (och publiken): H-Ö-L-J-E, glöm inte bort det. Phineas: Nått som får oss på fötter, yeah, yeah, yeah Sångare: H-Ö-L-J-E, (HÖLJE!) glöm inte bort det. H-Ö-L-J-E, (HÖLJE!) glöm inte bort det. H-Ö-L-J-E, (HÖLJE!) glöm inte bort det. H-Ö-L-J-E, (HÖLJE!) glöm inte bort det. Sångare: H-Ö-L-J-E, (HÖLJE!) glöm inte bort det. Phineas: (Vi knyter band med världen) Sångare: H-Ö-L-J-E, (HÖLJE!) glöm inte bort det. Phineas: (Vi knyter band med världen) Sångare: H-Ö-L-J-E, (HÖLJE!) glöm inte bort det. Phineas: (Vi knyter band med hela världen!) Sångare: H-Ö-L-J-E, (HÖLJE!) glöm inte bort det. Phineas: (Vi knyter band med hela världen!) Phineas: Ett ord som behövs! Phineas: Mina damer och herrar, min syster, Candace Flynn! Candace: Och där i änden, en mycket viktig sak Det får vi ej glömma bort I änden på skosnöret sitter... si...tter... Vänta lite! Det spelar ingen roll! Jag fattar inte hur jag kunde gå på det där! Phineas: Jag fattar itne att du inte har lärt dig ordet. Vi har ju stavat det flera gånger i sången. (Under sluttexterna) Phineas: Men än man vill veta Men håll koll på din boll'' '' Vi ska sätta den i korgen. Sångare: H-Ö-L-J-E, glöm inte bort det. Phineas: Snabba på, lägg på en sula, yeah. Sångare: H-Ö-L-J-E, (HÖLJE!) glöm inte bort det. Phineas: (Hela världen ska förenas!) Phineas: Ett ord som behövs! Candace (skriker i bakgrunden): Det spelar ingen roll! Anspelningar *When Candace begins her solo, it is in the style of MTV Unplugged (acoustic versions of songs), then it switches back to the concert footage for the credit sequence. * Band Aid: Aglet-Aid is likely an allusion to the Band Aid concert that started in 1984. Bakgrundsinformation * Vance Ward, Major Monogram, Carl the Intern, the Dan Povenmire lookalike, and Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, make cameos in the video. * While Phineas was singing "We're tyin' the world together" and "We're gonna tie the world together" he was also singing "A-G-L-E-T don't forget it" * Phineas uses multiple shoe puns: "It's time to loosen your tongue", a 'tongue' also being the sneaker flap; when he says that "We're gonna drive it hard through the hole", he throws the ball into a shoelace hole on a giant sneaker; and while saying "It brings us closer to our soul", he indicates the sole of his shoe, which reads "SOLE" to point out the homophone. * This is also the song with most people singing in it, because the whole world sings along (or at least Holland, China, Italy, and Danville). * When Phineas throws the ball while singing "We're gonna drive it hard through the hole" and during the final "We're gonna tie the world together", his headset microphone is absent. * Before the billboard flashes "A-G-L-E-T" the first time a T is shown, meaning the billboard has been playing before that. Se Även * Lista över alla sånger Kategori:Säsong 2 Sång Kategori:Sång av Phineas Flynn Kategori:Sång av Candace Flynn